What If?
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: What if there was no Voldemort?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and character from the Harry Potter Book series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters only however the situations I am putting them into.

I am writing this story for fun and entertainment for other fans. I am not making any money from this I am just a fan of the series.

**Authors Notes:** This story is something new I am trying out, You see I write generally Dramione stories and have them centered around the pairing but I decided to try and write something I hope will be unique and not done before. At least I have never read anything of the like ever so here you go and I hope I capture the characters correctly. This is in truth going to be a bit off character but I just wanted to illustrate an idea of how Harry's life would have been had he been raised with James and Lily and Lord Voldemort had never really been a threat. So far this is a stand alone piece, A one-shot but I left it opened to add more. Let me know should I attempt to continue this story?

Truth is this is being written as I have many ideas for a fiction but it seems to not link to any of my other stories. And once I get this out of my system I can continue back on those other stories on the back burner and sadly neglected.

So here you go please read and review and let me know how I am doing whenever it be good or bad. Your input helps me to be creative and gives me ideas :)

Thank you for taking the time to read this and Blessed be.

Alexaviera

**This story is been updated and a few things have changed so thank you and welcome for reading my story, if you are someone who had already read this before.. Welcome back! And to all Blessed Be! **

**What If ?**

Written By Alexaviera. J. Raven

* * *

Chapter One: What If ?

The sky above seemed to be ominous in it's intentions as the full moon momentarily was caressed and hidden by a grouping of black clouds. The small amount of light that was able to permeate through this cast a eerie reddish tone on the sleeping world below it.

A dark shadow crossed the sky a moment as the feathers of a snow white owl was for a moment turned crimson as it made it's way to it's destination at Number Four Privet Drive in Surrey. The owl hooted and tapped on the window as a man roughly the age of now seventeen stuck his crop of messy black hair out and readjusted his glasses on his nose.

This man ,Harry Potter was in the midst of a wonderful dream when Hedwig his snowy owl had awakened him. He for a moment yawned as he tried to get his bearings. It had been a absolutely wonderful dream. In it he had been with Ginny at the Burrow and they were taking a walk in her garden. He smiled in the dream at her as they watched the gnomes all giving them looks of scorn and cursing at them. Harry always was a bit intrigued with the sight of those little people. He was carefree and happy and with Ginny.

The reality of the situation however was not so happy. Again he was stuck at number four Privet Drive and home to his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, He hated the way that they treated him. For his whole life up to he turned ten,he had been treated like a cancer, A disease and then the time came for his return to the wizarding world. As he let in Hedwig with hopefully some sort of news from the wizarding world, or at least a letter from one of his best friends Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley. Hedwig who looked tired, pecked him fondly and held her leg out so he could get the paper. Harry stroked her feathers lovingly and allowed her to rest as he unfolded the parchment and he read the words. As he did this he felt more anxious to be out of Privet Drive and with his best mates.

He knew that from the letter that someone from the ministry of magic would stop by the house and give him something. He didn't understand what this thing was as it wasn't disclosed to what the nature of the object could have been. This made Harry both curious and also a bit suspicious as he did not still trust the Ministry of Magic. He had good reason as he looked down at his hand that was forever scared with the words.

I will not tell lies

He rolled up the scroll and decided that he would just have to see what it was in the morning. It couldn't be anything he couldn't face after all had he not killed the most dark wizard of all time? No whatever it was he hoped that it wasn't anything to do with his past. He had decided to look forward to the future now and let go of the past. He knew that he had just one more day and he would be with Ginny,in the sun and confessing his love for her.

Harry was seventeen now for a whole five seconds, Seventeen and an adult in the wizarding world. He smiled despite the fact that he had lots of things on his mind that seemed to be able to make him more depressed. His Parents and Sirius and Dumbledore, All he had lost were on his mind now. He had a happy thought however after a minute as he realized he was now of legal age. He no longer was bound to the charm placed on him that restricted the use of under age magic. He took his wand and tapped the lock on it. He would be leaving the Dursley's forever.

He said the incantation and the locks all fell away. He opened the door and looked into the darkened hallway a moment and breathed a little easier. He knew that he just wanted to be treated as a normal person. In the muggle world his cousin and family treated him like he was a freak and in the wizarding world he was well known and famous and they treated him like their Messiah. Harry was just a man and wanted to be Harry. He knew that he needed to find a balance between both of those things. He though of Ginny and knew that there at the burrow is where he wanted to be at that moment. But he knew that until his birthday was over and the clock struck midnight the next morning he was to stay at Privet drive due to the enchantment placed on him as a baby. So here he was stuck with the Dursley's for a whole two months but he was happier now that it would be ending soon.

After this Harry decided he would go move in to Grimauld place and from there go and attend his last year at Hogwarts. He thought about what to do now that Lord Voldemort had been defeated just two months before this. He knew that he had no more reason to fear the most evil and dark wizard of all time and he looked forward to a hopefully normal average year at school. He imagined there would be no Snakes, except perhaps the Slytherin students of course. There would be no grand Tournaments where he would have to fight for his life, there would be no more Horcruxes to destroy and so he could relax for the first time in his life really. He knew that he fell back asleep somewhere around the thought of him and Ginny finally being together, and the faces of his two best friends.

What wouldn't he give to be a normal man, just for once where no one seemed to know him as anything but Harry and he could come and go wherever he wanted without a care in the world. He wondered what it had been like if Lord Voldemort had not killed his parents, and on this note he fell asleep however, a silvery glow surrounded him and he did not see it of course as he was asleep.

* * *

Harry was awakened sometime later by a house elf tugging at his shoulder. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he rolled over and looked at the elf a moment. He shrugged in surprise wondering what was a house elf doing at the Dursley's he sat up as he looked around. He wasn't at the Dursley's but somewhere else, somewhere semi familiar. He rubbed his eyes again as he got up and looked around the bedroom.

"Master, your parents have asked that you dress now and come down stairs."

The elf told him and then she bowed and left with a pop. Harry shook his head as he knew he couldn't have heard that right, His Parents? Harry was still half asleep as he went down the stairs and realized he really wasn't at the Dursley's. He heard some voices coming from what sounded to him was the kitchen and he made his way towards it, His wand drawn at his side just in case. He opened the door and he had a bit of a shock.

There sitting at the table were.. were.. Harry felt the tears in his eyes as he looked at them. He for a moment was unable to speak as he knew that he was filled with so many emotions at once, happiness,fear and confusion.

"Ahh here he is now, the Birthday boy, come in have a seat I was just telling your mum that you couldn't sleep the whole day away. Your friends will be here soon."

This voice came from a man with untidy black hair that was looking at him from horn rimmed spectacles. Harry walked in as he looked at his Father a moment but didn't say a word. This was a bit much to take in as he sat down still not sure what kind of dream he was having. Whatever it was he knew that it was the kind of morning he had often dreamed of. His Father was now looking at the paper, The Daily Prophet and his mum seemed to place a plate of food in front of him. He looked at her a moment and he saw the way her green eyes like his sparkled. She had her red hair tied back in a long braid that was wrapped around her waist.

Harry began to eat as he did he knew that whatever this was, a dream or fantasy, it was perfect. He kept taking looks at his parents out of the corner of his eye. He knew that he didn't want this dream to end because if he woke up now, he'd be back at Privet Drive with the Dursley's and to the cold house with no one for company except Hedwig. He wondered a moment where she was as he looked at the window box and saw a black owl and a light beige one perched there.

Harry finished his breakfast and then he heard familiar footsteps coming into the kitchen,he turned and heard the laugh and was up and hugging the man before he could speak. He was there and alive and Harry could touch him. Harry felt happiness filling him as he looked up at the man who he knew had died. A man like his brother and another father for him.

"Good morning Harry, Happy birthday. Did you sleep well?"

Harry smiled as he let go of the man and took in his presence. The wild and unkempt black hair was now brushed and under control, His mustache trimmed as He looked at Harry with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah, and thanks."

Harry couldn't trust him to say anything else as he looked at his God Father and Sirius smiled. Harry just looked back at his parents also and went to hug his mother. As he did he took in that she smelled like sunshine and of roses. He felt her silky hair brush his neck as he was a bit taller than she was now. He felt the tears come and brushed them away before she said excitedly.

"My son is all grown up now and no longer needs me,"

Harry chuckled as did it seem the the other two men when Harry shook his head. He looked at her a moment and just was so full of happiness. The men looked on at Harry both were happy. Something furry surrounded Harry's ankles. He looked down as he saw the cat and smiled to himself.

"Crookshanks!" He exclaimed as he bent down and picked the fat squashed nosed cat up and it gave him a chirped purr. He looked around expecting to see Hermione and Ron. He wondered however when his mother laughed and she asked.

"So you finally have taken to him it seems. About time since you know you always swatted at him even as a kitten. But really today is a day of changes yes, come on I know that you got some presents from your friends and oh this letter came from your Aunt."

He saw the look on Lily's face as she sighed and shook her head. She looked like she was uncertain of what the letter had. Harry saw the postmark on it and he laughed. He saw Sirius roll his eyes. He and James were talking Quiddich and reminiscing it seemed to Harry as he walked with his Mother out in the yard as she was setting tables and looking so happy. On a table there were lots of presents all wrapped and all for him. He walked over and began with the one on top, He finished up and there were presents from everyone he knew, and some people he didn't. He got to the last three presents and knew at least one of each had to be from Hermione and Ron. He was surprised when he read the card.

"From Hermione and Blaise to Harry, Happy birthday mate."

Harry was curious as he opened it to find a very nice broom and he looked it over slowly. His name was engraved on the handle and it was in the colors of Silver and Gold. He wondered why Hermione would be sending a present with Blaise of all people. He thought for a moment to the Slytherin boy who he didn't know very well. The Italian boy who seemed to always be thinking and never really spoke. He let the thought go as he opened the next box and was surprised with the.. He looked back at the house at his Father as he smiled. His Father's invisibility cloak? He knew it was as he touched the shimmering material and he for a moment realized that it had been enlarged somehow. He slipped it on a moment and just looked around. He knew he had thought he had put it in his vault at Gringotts with the resurrection stone and the Elder wand for safe keeping. But here it was.

He opened the last present and saw it was from Sirius and he heard the bark as a small black puppy came running out to lick his face. Sirius had given him a crup, He saw that however the puppy's tail had not been cut off as it was dictated and it's forked tail seemed to resemble for that moment a pigs.

The thought made him laugh and remember his eleventh birthday and what had happened to Dudley when he his uncle Vernon had decided to try and hide from the Hog warts letter and Hagrid came and fetched him. He put the puppy down who was looking at Crookshanks now and it seemed that the cat was making a almost human expression as it seemed to sigh and walk away from the yapping puppy.

Harry was pleased as he looked at the presents and then one last one by the tree caught his eye. He was surprised as he walked over to it and it was encased in silver and green wrapping. He knew that Ron would never nor would any of the Weasley family give him a gift wrapped this way. He opened it and froze as there in the box was a bottle and with it a note. It read.

_Harry, It is now your seventeenth birthday. You have been granted a special gift. Your true life as you should have lived it. You will noticed if this had worked correctly, that the bottle is now a gold color simular to that of Felis felicus. This however is the counter to the wish that was granted in case of the fact you got more than you bargained for. Things will seem like they are odd my lad, not to worry as it is how it should have been if Lord Voldemort had never existed. Cause it is as he had never existed._

_Have a good life Harry this is your reward for defeating Lord Voldemort and now you got what you really wanted. Please come and see me on the first of September where I will be in my office. I look forward to seeing you again. I much enjoy Sherbet Lemons._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry looked at the bottle and pocketed it as he heard his mother calling to him. He grinned for it was the most beautiful sound to his ears and turned to walk into the house. As he entered the house there was a young man his own age standing there holding his broom and looking at Harry a moment.

"Well Harry why aren't you ready,I thought we were going to play some Quiddich a bit? Besides it will let the adults think that they are free to throw the surprise party that you and I both know is going to happen here tonight."

Harry looked at the boy and wondered why he was being so nice to him. He noticed that it seemed the boy was even , Harry realized that he was smiling and it wasn't a bad smile at all but when had he ever seen this person smile and say his name even? He wondered what was going on when he realized this must have been the wish, his words before he had fallen asleep had done this. He saw his parents were smiling and Sirius it seemed to have a twinkle of mischief in his eye. They had now come into the room from the kitchen.

"Oi come on Harry, Blaise and Hermione will be there you know so go and get the broom they got you and let's try it out a bit shall we? You know that keeping Hermione waiting is not a good thing at all. "

Harry nodded woodenly as he ran up the stairs to change and he had one thought on his mind that made no sense. He knew that whatever was happening was what was suppose to if Voldemort never killed his parents, He knew that it was the best present he had ever received as he looked at his parents and Sirius alive, That Dumbledore was also alive. He wondered what was happening as he went down the stairs and he saw the blonde haired boy grinning. He knew that whatever it was happening he intended to find out.

"Son, you be careful as well as you Harry, Have fun"

Sirius smiled as he looked at Draco and then Harry. Harry was now even more confused. But that was just the beginning as he heard Malfoy's answer to Sirius. Harry shook his head and wondered if he had heard right as Draco had in his ears had said to Sirius.

"Yes Dad, We'll be back in a bit not to worry, Just going to play some quiddich and give harry his birthday present."

Harry saw Draco and Sirius embraced and he kept the thoughts that everyone had gone nutters to himself. Maybe he had finally cracked and this dream if it was a dream or delusion of his, was the first sign of his mental condition. What he saw next however is what really made him think he was crazy.

Hermione was dressed in a quiddich robe and flanked by Blaise Zabini. They had come in to see what was taking so long. He saw Hermione smile as she saw him and went to hug Harry a moment. Here Harry calmed down for a moment as here she was, Hermione the same and sane Hermione he had always been friends with. He saw Blaise and Draco shake hands and Blaise stepped forward offering his hand. Harry took it in surprise as then Hermione seemed to grin brightly and she seemed to skip over to Draco.

Harry watched in utter confusion and somewhat his face for a moment went crimson but not in embarrassment as Hermione grinned at Draco and Draco kissed her. It wasn't a simple kiss either as he held Hermione close and was giving her a good snogging.

"Still getting used to it myself mate, Those two I tell you it just I guess takes getting used to. Oi Black stop snogging my sister and get over here. Really must you eat her face every time your near each other? "

Blaise said this and Harry then knew that he was cracking up. He knew something was defiantly going on that was weird. He thought a moment about the letter from Dumbledore and wondered what was going on. He knew that the old man had the answers he sought of course. He saw Hermione blush and Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Well let's go,It seems that your brother and my cousin are a bit.. yeah they need to get girlfriends themselves then they would understand."

Draco said this, as he chuckled and kissed Hermione's head a moment. She snuggled up with him and grinned. Harry for the moment was happy that it seemed Hermione was happy and saw the way she seemed to be content. He was glad for it,even if it took snogging his enemy to do it. But then again Draco wasn't his enemy anymore was he? In fact Draco had just said that he and Harry were cousins didn't he? It was all confusing but Harry decided to see where this went.

The one question at the moment that filled Harry's brain was the one that at the moment seemed to confuse him more than any other and he just played it over and over in his mind.

Where was Ron and why wasn't he here celebrating with them? When had Hermione and Draco gotten together and how had that happened? How was she Blaise Zabini's sister? And how in the world was Draco Sirius's son?

He had so many questions as he followed the persons he thought he knew so well. In the case of Malfoy now Black and Blaise Zabini however, It was the people he loathed so much. Harry needed to get into the air and think and he knew that he would never forget this birthday ever.

* * *

They spend a good hour or so playing quiddich, Harry was happy to note that the new broom he had gotten handled beautifully as he swerved a bludger and he caught sight of the snitch. Draco had also as he swooped down and as he just was about to snatch it up he saw it zoom off. It took him a second to turn around and he looked at a grinning Draco who was holding it in his gloved hand. He shook his head as he then released it again and Harry was surprised. It seemed that Draco had somehow improved on his quiddich skills and He heard the shouts of happiness come from below them.

The others had stopped playing now and the quiddich box was filled with the bludgers and the quaffle. The snitch for a moment just glinted gold in the sky as Draco nodded to it. He knew that he wanted to get a bit of practice in as he saw Harry nod back.

"Just for a bit of fun, It's amazing how we both have gotten so good. I know that it's just nice you know."

Harry said this as he raced towards the snitch and as he did he stopped when there was a clash of what sounded like thunder and he looked down to see the red haired girl watching him from below. Harry landed feet from her as he did he saw her face fall a moment but then she grinned again as Blaise came over. Harry frowned as he saw that Ginny was looking at Blaise and laughing about something. Harry knew now he was mental as he then heard a voice and he turned to see Ron was standing there. He had his hands in his pocket and looked like he was trying to be invisible. Harry walked over to him.

"Hey Ron, so where have you been? I know what will make you smile a bit mate, Come on lets play some quiddich I know that the others wouldn't mind."

Ron gave Harry a look a moment but said nothing as he walked forward with Harry where the others were standing. Ron looked at Hermione a moment who seemed to just notice him and she turned her head ignoring him as she gazed at Draco a moment who was trying his best to catch his breath. Harry wondered what was going on as he saw Hermione blowing Ron off and Ron looked at her with regret.

"So how about we all have a little go ? I know Ron and Ginny could play so come on let's have some fun yeah?" Harry said as he saw the others all giving him a funny look.

"Yeah sure Harry that would be nice thank you for offering" Ginny said breaking the silence as she looked at her brother a moment. " Isn't that nice of him to offer Ron? I think it's a good idea though perhaps I could keep score?" Ginny said as Ron looked relieved a moment and Harry didn't know why, Ron loved to play quiddich. What the hell was going on here?

Ron nodded as he took a broom that was set aside as they entered the pitch. Harry was amazed at how authentic it looked and smiled as Draco nodded to him.

"Happy Birthday Harry, Dad and I as well as Uncle James and Aunt Lily with Hermione's help of course, we made it. Gives us a place to play where the muggles can't see us. Helps us to stay in shape for the coming year, Captain."

Draco said this with a grin as Harry wondered what they meant and he realized they were telling him he was quiddich Captain. So he grinned even bigger. He looked at Ron a moment wondering why he wasn't playing again but then he heard Ginny's voice and looked at her. She was smiling sweetly as she was giggling at something Blaise had said and again he felt weird as he got on his broom and soared up over the pitch a moment. He sighed as he looked over at Draco and Hermione who had passed each other and shared a kiss and got to their own sides. He had to admit Hermione was a decent beater and Blaise came up as the whistle blew ready to play.

The game went on for awhile, Ginny was cheering for both sides and when it was done, Harry put the snitch in the quiddich box and he looked over to the people who he now knew were his friends in this life. Harry was still confused by some of the things of course, but he knew that for the moment he could relax and try and enjoy what was happening around him. By the time it was growing dark, Harry had even begun to relax around Blaise and Draco. He was a bit tired as he arrived home and smiled as he looked at his parents and his Godfather and there they were, Tonks and Lupin with baby Teddy, Fleur and Bill together with baby Victorie, The Weasley's and then there was a girl who ran over to him and hugged him he had never seen before, He was puzzled as he wondered who she was. She was younger by a few years at least with curly black hair and green eyes. She was so excited and Harry just for a moment was quiet as he looked at the cake his mum had set on the table. It was in the shape of a snitch as he approached he grinned as he saw in color changing icing.

Happy 17th Birthday Harry !

Harry leaned forward to blow out the candles but as he did something happened and for a moment all the faces and voices around him began to fade, He felt coldness spread inside him as he closed his eyes to steady himself. As he did he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew there was a bright light around him and his head hurt. He opened his eyes slowly to look at a worried Hermione who was holding Crookshanks and Ron on his other side. He,Harry was confused as he sat up slowly and groped for his glasses. Their wonderful faces that were blurred now were so crystal clear.

"Mum where is my mum and dad and Sirius?." He looked around wondering why he was in a bed and his two best friends staring at him. He didn't understand, why wasn't it his mother there instead of Hermione? He felt a throbbing in his forehead and rubbed his head a moment. It really hurt as if he had been hit by something large and he realized the scar had returned, he could feel it as he outlined it a moment with his fingertips.

It had been all a dream, a bloody dream? Harry didn't know if he was relieved that it was a dream and everything would make sense again or disappointed because it had been a very good dream after all. He knew that it had been the wish and he had seen how his life should have come forward, other than the fact that Hermione was snogging Draco, It had been enjoyable. He looked at Hermione who looked scared a moment.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Harry asked this as he rubbed the back of his head. Ron frowned a moment as he looked at Hermione then to Harry.

"You've been in a coma a little over two months now, It is a miracle your even able to talk Harry, Your Aunt and Uncle and Cousin, Oh Harry I'm sorry but they are dead and we thought you were about to join them as well mate,Oh Harry it was awful"

Hermione had wailed this as she hugged him and was crying on his chest. Harry was still in a fog but he tried what he could to calm her down. Ron looked on and shook his head. The silvery blonde haired man caught his eye a moment.

As Harry was about to open his mouth to speak but he was suddenly back to the party and the candles had been blown out. He for a moment shook his head as if trying to clear it. He wondered what had just happened as he looked at his Mother and Father and the little girl who he would find out was named Rose and his baby sister. He picked her up and carried the toddler as she squealed in excitement. As he was carrying her and playing with her he wondered what had just happened. He looked at the people around him now and wondered if he should say anything.

Harry saw that Draco and Hermione were looking on at the party goers and with a smile he got up and decided to extend his hand in friendship to Draco. As they shook hands he felt something and for a moment he had a flash of a hospital room in his vision but then it disappeared. He tried to forget the image he had seen and slowly it was fading as if he was waking from a weird dream. He played with the baby for awhile longer and when she fell asleep in his arms he carried her up to the nursery and kissed the little girls forehead gently.

He smiled as he went back to the party. As he got to the landing of the stairs however another bought of dizziness for a moment hit him and he relaxed a moment as he felt better and he wondered what was happening to him. He didn't understand as he made his way to his friends and family. The party began to wrap up sometime later as there were just the young people left downstairs, The older adults had decided to call it a night. He had been hugged by his mother and father and Sirius, Molly and Arthur Weasley had decided they too were going off to the Burrow and he was left alone with Hermione, Blaise,Draco,Ron and Ginny. He sat down a moment as he looked at them. He knew he wouldn't burden them with what he had dreamed or what he thought had been a momentary dream. He knew that for the first time in his life he was happy as Ginny came over and he hugged her. The kiss wasn't a surprise to him as he caressed her face and kissed Ginny. He felt her kiss him back and he smiled against her lips. The future was ahead of him and it looked very promising indeed.

* * *

The sounds of a heart monitor beeping was filling the silence of the Hospital room, The man lay there in a coma and nothing had changed for close to two months. Those close to him believed that he would make a full recovery. All they knew was that Harry Potter had gone to sleep on the night of his Seventeenth Birthday and by the next morning, his Aunt and Uncle and cousin were dead and Harry had been attacked. There was little to be done for the muggles as the aurors had arrived and they were already dead, It was a fire, faulty wiring. However Harry was alive barely and they had taken him to St Mongo's. He now lay asleep and no one knew what to do to help him.

Harry had awoken for a moment but was now back asleep again, they all were quiet and somber and hoped he would wake again shortly as it was a good sign if he was waking up a bit.

Hermione and Ron looked on watching Harry lay looking so vulnerable now. She turned to the man next to her and buried her head on his chest. In the end things had changed and as the man tried to soothe her she for a moment just let it all out.

"Shhh baby, that's it cry it out it's ok he'll survive this I know it. Come on now no looking so sad. Besides he doesn't look too upset by it if the smile on his face is any indication. Whatever he is dreaming is making him happy at least"

Hermione frowned a moment at the man but nodded as she looked over at her friend Ron who was just looking down at Harry and he was silent.

"What is he going to feel like when he wakes up fully I wonder, So much has happened since the war, If only he would wake up and be able to enjoy the peace he gave each of us. Ohh Love, How is he going to react to us? I mean you know?"

The man nodded as he kissed her forehead gently a moment and looked back at Harry. He knew that the secrets and lies had lasted more than long enough as he just for a moment took in where his cousin lay silently as a stone. How all of their lives had been manipulated by Dumbledore and his obsession at ridding Lord Voldemort had been placed on the shoulders of a young boy, How things had turned out however in the aftermath was it really worth it?

"Dumbledore had changed all of us, Given us new lives to protect us Hermione,He used us to gain his own intentions. Changed all of our lives with that intention, was it to protect us? I don't know but he changed you and Ron then putting you both in danger,changed me making me lose my only chance to know my true parents."

The voice came out bitter a moment as the man shook his head. Draco wondered how his life would have been if he had been raised by his own father and mother and not the Malfoy's. He knew that he would have been perhaps better off but in the end, all had been revealed and memories had been restored that had been wiped in the goal of it for being for the greater good, A greater good that left a bitter taste in all of the inhabitants of the room's mouths and taken with it also their innocence of youth.

Hermione shook her head softly as she lay it on Draco's chest and closed her eyes. "It was because of Voldemort Draco, otherwise we'd have been different you know. I would have known Blaise was my brother and not have, have had to.."

Draco still knew she felt sick to herself that she had killed her own brother in the battle that had insured at Hog warts, Her own brother who had no chance to do but what Voldemort had commanded him. Draco himself had the guts to stand up against the Dark Lord in the end, To turn away from what he thought was his whole heritage. He nodded as he tried to comfort her. He had turned to the light in the year previous to the battle, He had become a spy for the former Headmaster and though that sacrifice to the Order, Dumbledore had given him back part of his memories of life. It made sense to him the dreams he had over the years about knowing Hermione and Harry as friends.

He looked at Harry and wondered what was going to happen now? Now that all of them were free ,would any of them have a normal life?


End file.
